Erase or Zero
Erase or Zero è un Kagamine Len e KAITO canzone che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 2nd scritto e prodotto da Crystal P. Può essere sbloccato cancellando Kokoro. Informazioni Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese *''"A male duet track set in the realm of hyperspace! The spatial vocals of Erase or Zero tell the story of two old friends once separated who have found each other again. It's time to make the choice—"Erase" or "Zero"?"'' Liriche Giapponese='掴んだ腕も 未来の闇も キミの となりと 願った はじまる朝に　還れぬ夜に 涙も ボクも なにも　残せずに… 踏み出せば　埋もれ　倒れても ピュアな自由に 強気に 笑い返す ただ　見たいのは　ラスト。 ナイーブな　沈黙をよむ システム 眠らぬ空。 瞳　焼き付けた　熱さ 忘レテモ、覚エテテ 千切れそうな 運命を 押しのけ、届かせて こんなボクらは　いつもどうして カワす　言葉に つまづき 崩れ　壊れて　引き換えに生まれ おしえて？ 理由（わけ）　の　イミを 今　スグに。 差し出せば　閉ざす　その、向こう 辿り着きたい　一緒に 「行けずゴメン。」' イエない傷をつけて 手放した太陽が　まだ コノテニ　残ってた頃 汚すコトを知る　欠けた　白色の目的は 朱に混ざって コワイって 震えるの、でしょうか？ 遠い夕陽も　同じ夜明けも 隣をゆずれ なくても でも、結局ボクら　何か変われた？ こたえは 「…もう一度。」 さえ　消せなくて… 千切れそうな 運命を 押しのけ　届かせたい 「掴ンダ腕モ」 「未来ノ闇モ、」 キミの隣、と　願った…！ はじまる朝に　還れぬ夜に 涙も ボクも なんにも こんなボクらは　いつもどうして カワす　言葉につまづき。 崩れ　壊れて　引き換えに生まれ おしえて？ 理由（わけ）を イミを…！ 遠イ夕陽モ 同ジ夜明ケモ コンナボクラハ　イツモ　ドウシテ…|-|Romaji='tsukanda ude mo mirai no yami mo kimi no tonari, to negatta hajimaru asa ni kaerenu yoru ni namida mo boku mo nannimo nokosezu ni... fumidaseba, umore taoretemo PURE na jiyuu ni tsuyoki ni waraikaesu tada, mitai no wa LAST. NAIVE na　chinmoku o yomu SYSTEM nemuranu sora. hitomi, yakitsuketa atsusa wasuretemo, oboetete chigiresou na unmei o oshinoke, todokasete konna bokura wa itsumo doushite kawasu kotoba ni tsumazuki kuzure, kowarete, hikikae ni umare oshiete? wake no imi o ima, sugu ni. sashidaseba tozasu sono, mukou tadoritsukitai issho ni "ikezu gomen."' ienai kizu o tsukete tebanashita taiyou ga mada kono te ni nokotteta koro kegasu koto o shiru kaketa hakushoku no mokuteki wa shu ni mazatte kowai tte furueru no, deshou ka? tooi yuuhi mo onaji yoake mo tonari o yuzure nakutemo demo, kekkyoku bokura nanika kawareta? kotae wa "...mou ichido." sae kesenakute... chigiresou na unmei o oshinoke, todokasetai "tsukanda ude mo" "mirai no yami mo," kimi no tonari, to negatta...! hajimaru asa ni, kaerenu yoru ni, namida mo boku mo nannimo konna bokura wa itsumo doushite kawasu kotoba ni tsumazuki. kuzure, kowarete hikikae ni umare oshiete? wake no imi o...! tooi yuuhi mo onaji yoake mo konna bokura wa itsumo doushite...|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di SEGA' Clutched arms The darkness of the future I hoped To be At your side On mornings of departure and nights of no return Without tears Without me With nothing left behind If you set out, and are buried or fall Laugh in the face of it all With pure freedom With confidence I just want to see the finale To read the fragile silence A system A sleepless sky Even if you forget the heat Burned into our eyes, remember: Let's push aside This fragile fate And make our way beyond Why do we always Stumble on the words We exchange? Tell me why they crumble and break And in exchange are born I want to know the rhyme behind the reason Right now When I reach out to the beyond, it closes I want to get there, together "Sorry I can't come with you." It was at that time When the sun I had wounded unspeakably And relinquished, was still with me When this broken objective of white, no stranger to tarnish Is corrupted with color Will you tremble And say you're scared? The distant sunset, the same dawn Even if we Stay together Will we ever have the change we seek? I can't even change The answer "...one more time" Let's push aside This fragile fate And make our way beyond "Clutched arms" "The darkness of the future" I hoped to be at your side! On mornings of departure and nights of no return Without tears Without me With nothing Why do we always stumble On the words we exchange? Tell me why they crumble and break and in exchange are born I want to know The rhyme behind The reason! A distant sunset The same dawn Why must we always...? Video Hatsune Miku Project Diva F 2nd - erase or zero|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 2nd 【鏡音レン・KAITO】erase or zero【Project DIVA Future Tone】追加演出|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Kagamine Len Categoria:Canzoni di KAITO Categoria:Canzoni del 2008